


Another Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Last Week Tonight with John Oliver Presents A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo - Jill Twiss
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “I would like to start a family with you, Marlon Bundo,” said Wesley.“I would like to start a family withyou, Wesley,” said Marlon Bundo.So that is what they decided to do.





	Another Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> Notes: Enormous thanks to Linny, cupiscent, and rosefox for their feedback and beta work. Thank you to hhertzof for a lovely prompt in a fandom that I was delighted to play around in. This is a work of fiction, no disrespect intended.

Marlon Bundo and Wesley were husbuns, which means they lived together, and ate carrots together, and hopped together everywhere.

They were very happy together, but sometimes when it was very quiet in their house, they each felt that something was missing.

“I wish we could have baby bunnies with your floppy ears and bushy tail,” Marlon told Wesley.

“I wish we could have baby bunnies with your black and white spots,” Wesley told Marlon.

But they couldn’t, because though they loved each other very much, Marlon and Wesley could not have baby bunnies with their own spots and ears and bushy tails.

“You should adopt!” said their friend Dill Prickle, who is a hedgehog.

Marlon and Wesley looked into each other’s eyes. They hadn’t thought of that before.

Adoption is when a young animal goes to live with others who will love and take care of them, for the rest of their lives. They become part of a family.

“I would like to start a family with you, Marlon Bundo,” said Wesley.

“I would like to start a family with _you_ , Wesley,” said Marlon Bundo.

So that is what they decided to do.

First they talked to their friends. Some people in the White House where Marlon and Wesley lived said that families could only be made up of a father, a mother, and children. But when Marlon and Wesley talked to their friends, they found that families could all be different.

“I have dozens of brothers and sisters,” said Scooter, who is a turtle. “They took care of me as I grew.”

“I was raised by my grandfather and grandmother,” said Pumpernickel, who is a badger.

“We lived with my aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents, all together,” said Dill Prickle, who is a hedgehog.

“My mother took care of me all alone, but she loved me as much as two animals ever could,” said Mr. Paws, who is a very good dog.

All of their friends had different stories. Their families were all different shapes and sizes. What mattered was that they were made up of animals who loved each other.

The Stink Bug insisted that only one man and one woman could be parents and start a family, but no one listened to him.

“We want to adopt and start a family,” Marlon told Pajama the cat. She had performed the ceremony when Marlon and Wesley were married, and she and her wife had just adopted a kitten.

Pajama sent Marlon and Wesley to an adoption agency, which is a place that helps young animals to find families who will love and take care of them. They met with a squirrel whose name was Fur Elise.

Fur Elise told them what they needed to do to start a family. They filled out papers that said they would be responsible for a young bunny and make sure that nothing bad happened to them. They made up a special room in their home, with a bunny-sized bed and a trampoline for hopping practice. Then they talked with Fur Elise about the bunnies that needed homes.

Fur Elise introduced them to two bunnies that had Marlon Bundo’s black and white spots. They had been rescued and needed a home. The boy bunny was named Wintergreen, and the girl bunny was named Peppermint. They were brother and sister, and loved each other very much.

“We only have a room for one bunny,” Wesley told Fur Elise. “We would adopt more if we could.”

“I’m not going anywhere without my sister,” said Wintergreen, who was shy and hiding under the table.

“And I’m not going anywhere without my brother!” said Peppermint, who had hopped all around the room and gotten stuck under a cabinet.

“I wish we had a home for you,” said Marlon Bundo, but Fur Elise promised that they would find a perfect home for Peppermint and Wintergreen, where they would be safe and loved together.

“We don’t have any more bunnies who need homes right now,” Fur Elise told Marlon and Wesley. “Would you consider adopting someone who didn’t look like you?”

Wesley looked at Marlon. Marlon looked at Wesley.

“It wouldn’t matter to me. I would love them if they were brown, or black and white,” said Marlon.

“It wouldn’t matter to me. I would love them if they had straight ears or floppy ears,” said Wesley, who had been thinking the same thing.

So Fur Elise brought them to meet a pika who needed a home.

Pikas are bunny cousins. They live high up in the mountains, and they have small round ears and no tails, and no strong back legs for hopping. They eat grass and moss and twigs, because there are no carrots in the mountains.

“Marlon and Wesley, this is Chip,” said Fur Elise.

“I’m not Chip!” cried the pika who was not Chip. “My name is Chelsea Bun!”

“That’s a bunny name,” said Marlon Bundo, who would know. “You don’t want a pika name?”

“I’m not a pika!” cried Chelsea Bun who was not a pika. “I’m a bunny! I like carrots, and warm sunlight, and burrowing under things to get from here to there.”

“You can like all of those things and still be a pika,” said Wesley. “What makes you happy is different from who you are.”

“Who I am is a bunny,” said Chelsea.

Marlon and Wesley looked at each other, and both of them thought about what The Stink Bug would say. The Stink Bug would say that Chelsea Bun had small round ears, and no tail, and no strong back legs for hopping. The Stink Bug would say that this meant Chelsea was a pika, and not a bunny at all.

But The Stink Bug could not tell anyone what to do anymore, because all of the animals had voted to say so.

“How do you know you’re a bunny?” asked Marlon Bundo.

“I just know,” said Chelsea. “The way that you know you’re a bunny, too.”

Marlon and Wesley agreed that yes, they did know. They knew it in their hearts and their heads and their whiskers, and that was what made it so.

“I know I’m different,” said Chelsea Bun. “But I know who I am.”

“I’m different too,” said Wesley. “I need glasses to see things that are far away, and I like bananas more than I like carrots.”

“I’m different too,” said Marlon Bundo. “When I’m happy, I jump in the air and spin around, even when I don’t mean to.”

Fur Elise, who had been listening, brought some of her friends in to meet Chelsea.

“My name is Jack Rabbit,” said a rabbit who had been born a hare.

“And my name is Belgian Hare,” said a hare who had been born a rabbit.

“You’re not alone,” said Jack Rabbit. “What makes us different is only what makes us special.”

“Some people might not understand,” Marlon said to Wesley.

“Our friends will understand,” Wesley said to Marlon. “That is what matters.”

“We want you to be our family,” Marlon and Wesley told Chelsea together.

Marlon and Wesley went back to the room that would be Chelsea’s. They took away the trampoline for hopping practice, and put in a tunnel where Chelsea could burrow. They opened up a window to let warm sunlight in. They bought a blanket that was covered with carrots. They filled the room with all of the things that Chelsea loved.

When it was time for Chelsea to come home with Marlon and Wesley, all of their friends were there to greet her.

Phil and Dennis the bugs were there, and Pumpernickel who is a badger, and Scooter who is a turtle, and Dill Prickle who is a hedgehog, and Mr. Paws who is a very good dog.

Jack Rabbit and Belgian Hare were there too, and Fur Elise the squirrel, because they were happy that Chelsea Bun had found a home.

Peppermint and Wintergreen were also there. They had been adopted too, and lived in a good home together.

“This is our daughter, Chelsea Bun,” said Marlon and Wesley.

“We’re very pleased to meet you, Chelsea Bun!” said all of their friends. Because that is what friends say.

So Marlon and Wesley and Chelsea became a family, which means they lived together, and ate carrots together, and went together everywhere, even if they didn’t always hop.

Their family was different from other families, but that was not a bad thing. Their friends all had different families too.

It’s okay to be different. Differences are what make us special.

You are who you are, and that is what matters.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Photo credits (in order of appearance): 1. Gary Randall/KimballStock; 2. Marlon Bundo Instagram; 3. Friends of Brandwood End Cemetery; 4. Imgur (uncredited); 5. Pagewoman Tumblr; 6. Suffolk Hedgehog Trust; 7. Dog Training Central; 8. Kimberley Burleson Photography; 9. Can Stock; 10. Gary Randall/KimballStock; 11. UMD Squirrel Twitter; 12. EarthJustice; 13. PestWorld; 14. Marlon Bundo VP Twitter; 15. Martha Marks/Dreamstime; 16. Marthe Kryvi/Wikipedia; 17. Frédéric Dulude-de Broin/Wikipedia; 18. Purina; 19. Shuntmax/BBC Earth; 20. Anita Maric/Daily Mail; 21. Our Planet Twitter; 22. Getty Images   
>  Photo filter: Colored Pencils by Photomania


End file.
